


Another star, you fade away

by SunCasShine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunCasShine/pseuds/SunCasShine
Summary: Their lips graze. Once, twice, thrice.Their lips meet and Dean seems finally to be able to breathe for the first time again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Another star, you fade away

He softly kisses his jaw, making his heart flutter against his chest when he grabs his hand and holds his fingers in his tight grip. Dean sighs when Cas rests his lips against his ear, his hot tongue against his sensible skin.

“I love you.” He murmurs breathless and Dean clenches his eyes, a low whimper escaping from his mouth. He turns his head away, trying to hide himself, but Cas puts a hand on his cheek. A slight pressure and Dean gives his in, meeting his gaze. Cas is staring at him as if he hung the moon and Dean gulps, incapable to accept all the adoration that radiates from his eyes. He never looks away.

Never did, never will.

“I love you.” Cas now repeats more slowly, waiting for his words to sink in, and Dean can’t help the low tremble that shakes his hand when he grabs Cas’ neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips graze. Once, twice, thrice.  
Their lips meet and Dean seems finally to be able to breathe for the first time again.

He loses himself in the feeling of his slightly chapped skin. He grazes with his tongue his bottom lip and Cas moans taken aback when Dean pulls at his hair. Cas puts a knee between his legs and deepens the kiss. Dean pushes back against the rising pressure on his hardness, trying to chase the pleasure. It's when Cas stills his movements that Dean moans in loss.

“I love you.”

Dean opens his mouth, trying to say something but Cas just shakes his head and smiles, leaving him at loss of words. He softly kisses his lips again, before starting his descent towards his chest, grazing a nipple with his teeth. Dean cries out in pleasure when Cas takes him in his hand, starting to pump him.

“I love you.”

Dean’s hips stutter and Cas lowers his head to take him in his mouth. He bites down his knuckles when Cas bobs his head taking him even deeper. Dean grabs his hair, trying to pull him even closer, but it's with a soft noise that Cas stops his movements altogether. He smiles against him.

“Cas—"  
“I love you.”

It all happens in one moment. He meets his blue irises, that are staring at him with such longing and regret that Dean feels his heart clench in his chest.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

He suddenly open his eyes. The white ceiling is staring at him back and the only noise Dean feels is his hand letting go of the white sheets. He's in the dark of his room and Cas is not there. A single tear escapes from his eyes, but he wipes it away furiously. If he focuses enough he can still feel his touch against him, but Cas is dead and Dean is alone now.

Cas left him alone and Dean will never see him again.

He softly brushes the bare skin of his left shoulder, tracing with his fingertips the ghost edges of a scar that used to be there. Dean closes his eyes and tries to stop the painful lump in his throat, but everything hurts and the hole he feels in his chest will never be filled again.

He will never see him again.

“I love you too.” he whispers to the empty room, where no one will never be able to hear him.

Where Cas will never be able to hear him.  
Dean breaks down.


End file.
